Cave in
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Sequel to 'Rainbow Veins' and dedicated to DestinyCrusader. When Demyx has to take care of Namine again, he decides to show her to another world he's been to during his missions. "This is really different than Twilight Town." "I know...there's more rocks...and trees...and holes...And...Water!"


_**Cave in**_

**Author note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**This fic is inspired by the song 'Cave in' by Owl City and is also dedicated to DestinyCrusader, who was the first to review my previous fic Rainbow Veins. **

**Constructive criticism and reviews would be great, and I hope you enjoy!**

It had been a while since Namine and Demyx went to Twilight Town. The 'witch' had doodled pictures of the city-space, and when Marluxia, Larxene and Axel asked how she knew so much about the area, she just told them that Demyx had told her stories about his recon missions there recently. Thankfully, the trio of Organization members believed her story.

Today was another day for Demyx to watch over Namine again.

"Morning!" Demyx greeted Namine as he stepped into the room, grinning. "I see you're looking livelier than ever!"

Namine smiled back at him. "I sure am." She responded. "So...what are we doing today?"

"Well, since I took you to Twilight Town last week, I was thinking of the places I could take you to." The Melodious Nocturne started, sitting down beside Namine, his facial expression making him seem like he was thinking awfully hard about this dilemma. "I was going to take you to Atlantica, but there's Heartless and stuff. And...I don't know if you can swim, so that's not good. I was thinking of Halloween Town next, but Luxord is destroying Heartless there, and that's not good because no one else know that we've been running around outside when we're not supposed to..." he paused for a moment. "So, we're going to go to Neverland! There's pirates and all those sorts of things there, and believe me, it's WAY different from Twilight Town!"

"That's great!" Namine exclaimed, the two getting up. "Let's go!"

"To Neverland!"

* * *

"This IS really different than Twilight Town."

"I know...there's more rocks...and trees...and holes..." Demyx noted the amount of dug up dirt as he spoke. "And...Water!"

Basically, Neverland was made up of several rocky boulders that jutted out of the water. The largest sort of landform was probably only as big as Twilight Town's city square, except stretched in a different shape. There were no huge, towering buildings or clock towers in sight. The only things that could block the view of the bright sky were the large rocky parts of the landform they stood on that stuck out of the ground and the trees.

"What's that?" Namine asked, pointing. From where they were, a large, red, wooden ship floated about in the water; complete with vastly huge sails and a gigantic black cannon.

Demyx paused for a moment, thinking before he answered. "I've seen that ship several times. I think it's a pirate ship..." he paused again. "Considering how huge the ship is, I thought there would be more pirates, but I've only seen two. There's this mustached guy who wears a huge feather hat and keeps barking orders to the other pirate, who's really short. They're weird, but all I think they're trying to do is find treasure, according to what I've heard on my previous recon missions here..."

"Okay..." Namine paused for a moment, looking around. "There's a lot of water around here...and didn't you tell me just now that you had no idea whether I could swim or not?"

"Maybe I should have thought of that..."

Before Demyx could continue, however, something flew by the Melodious Nocturne's face before flying back to the two, floating in front of their faces.

"Whoa!" Demyx was caught by surprise and tripped backwards, landing on his rear. "Oww..." Namine couldn't help but laugh a little before helping him up. The two looked at the creature floating in front of them. "Who are you...wait, hold on...are you a fairy?"

The creature nodded in response. "Yes!" Demyx cheered. "This is great!" he was practically jumping up and down with excitement as he spoke.

"Why?" Namine asked, as she peered at the fairy closely. It was very small; Namine was sure it could fit in the palm of her hand. It wore a light green dress with what appeared to be dark green slippers with pom-poms on them. The fairy's blond hair was tied back in a sort of bun, and its facial expression seemed to be saying, 'What do you want?'

"Axel told me that he was able to fly one time on a mission here! The fairy sprinkled some sort of dust...he called it fairy dust...and he could fly!" he exclaimed, his voice seemingly rising in volume as he continued. He turned to fairy, a happy expression on his face. "Hey, can you give us some fairy dust? Please?" he asked.

The fairy shook its head, crossing its arms. It didn't seem pleased that Demyx just wanted to see it for the sake of getting fairy dust to fly.

"PLEASE!" Demyx was giving his pleading face now, complete with wide puppy eyes. Namine had seen him do that before whenever he asked Axel if he could hang out with Namine for a little bit longer. The fairy reluctantly nodded. "Yay! Thank you!"

The fairy swirled around them, spreading glittering powder all over the two from head to toe, before flying out of sight.

"Now...we try to fly." Demyx spoke after a moment of silence.

"How?" Namine asked, curious.

Demyx's happy face immediately fell. "Uh...I actually don't know how...uh...think, think..." the Melodious Nocturne didn't seem happy that he didn't know how to fly for sure. "How does one get oneself to fly?"

"Hmm..." Namine paused for a moment. "Maybe we have to think of flying or something..."

"Yeah, let's try that!"

_Fly, fly, fly, fly, fly... _The two of them were thinking quietly. They wanted to fly. They NEEDED to fly. They were sure with the help of fairy dust that they could definitely fly. Right?

Quite suddenly, the two of them rose into the air. They were shocked for a moment, before realizing-

"WE CAN FLY!" Demyx shouted, letting out a whoop and rising higher into the air. "This is awesome!" the Melodious Nocturne flew around Namine, who laughed as the two swirled around each other in the air, their faces beaming with delight.

"Wow..." Namine couldn't believe it. She was flying. She had always thought that only creatures with wings could fly, but...she was flying right now. Without wings. She had to agree with Demyx that this was indeed awesome.

"This calls for a flying song!" the Melodious Nocturne exclaimed, taking out Arpeggio. "Dance water dance! Dance water dance-AND FLY!" he shouted the last two words extra loud as blobs of water rose into the air and formed into Dancers, somewhat boogieing in the air as Demyx continued his frenzy of notes. Bubbles floated about as Namine decided to dance along to the beat. It wasn't easy to dance considering she was up in the air, but as everyone flew and danced about, she got used to gliding about in the sky.

Namine honestly didn't know what a flying song was, but she assumed it was a song for celebrating flight, as far as it seemed like.

Before the song could continue any further, a loud bang was heard as a cannonball smashed through two dancers and eliminated them.

Demyx and Namine stopped dancing and singing. The Dancers disappeared. Arpeggio faded out of sight. Only the bubbles remained, slowly popping or flying out of view. "Uh oh..." Demyx trailed off. "This...isn't...good..."

"What? What's going on!" Namine exclaimed. "Is it because of the ship?"

"I think so..." Demyx cringed. "The pirates must have mistaken us for flying Heartless! This isn't good!"

"What do we do!"

"Run, run away!" Demyx shouted frantically, grabbing Namine's hand and about to run when-

"Demyx?" Demyx, about to start running, turned to the 'witch' and let go of her hand. "We can't run." She spoke, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Why can't we!" Demyx asked, a frantic expression still on his face. "It's not like we can't move, right?"

"We're flying right now, not running. We're not on the ground."

"Oh." The Melodious Nocturne paused for a moment, thinking. He then grabbed her hand again and started to fly farther away from the ship, the two dodging more cannonballs that barreled down towards them. "FLY, FLY AWAY!" It wasn't long before he made a Dark Corridor on one of the fluffy clouds and the two dashed into it. The Corridor closed right before a cannonball hit the spot where it once had been, creating a hole in the cloud and making it look like a large doughnut from far away...

* * *

"Phew..." Demyx sighed, wiping some sweat off his forehead as the two sat on the ground in Namine's room. "That was too close. Marluxia really shouldn't find out about this, otherwise I'm history."

"What does it mean if you're history?" Namine asked, confused again.

"That's a fancy way to say I'm done for."

"Oh." The two paused for a moment. "Well, at least we got to fly, right?" Namine spoke up, trying to brighten the Nocturne's mood a little.

"Yeah, I guess so." He responded, grinning. "It was fun while it lasted." Demyx turned to look at the clock. "Axel or Marluxia should probably be back soon. It's my turn to make dinner, so I've got to go and prepare the food." He spoke, getting up and starting to leave. "See you later, Namine!"

"See you later." Namine replied quietly, waving to him as Demyx shut the door behind him. The 'witch' didn't know what to do at first. Looking at the sketches she made last week of Twilight Town, she couldn't help but smile. It was nice that she was able to go out and take a look at the other worlds with Demyx...she just hoped that no one else found out.

Slowly, she picked up her sketchbook and crayons and started to draw an outline of rocky cliffs and waves crashing against a pirate ship, with a blond-haired fairy flying through the air.

**Author note: I hope all of you guys enjoyed this fic, especially DestinyCrusader. Please review! Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
